He Could Be My Love
by Lovely Swan
Summary: Esto no podía ser bueno. Ema miró en todas direcciones fijándose como sus hermanos mataban con la mirada a su mejor amigo, como si este hubiera cometido un crimen de alto grado. El rubio sonrió más, antes de cogerle la mano con delicadeza y decir en voz alta frente a todos: -Ema, te quiero. Y esas palabras hicieron que once de sus hermanos escupieran lo que bebían.
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Brothers Conflict, espero que les guste esta idea que les traigo ya que me llego luego de ver el anime xD**

**Todavía no decido quien será pareja de Ema ya que… bueno, estoy muy indecisa entre los hermanos Asahina jaja No me decido, así que me gustaría saber sus opiniones respecto a este tema. Vale, regresando a lo importantes… Espero les guste el fic, una idea que hara reír ya que veremos los celos que puede provocar una amistad entre Ema y un chico que provocara que los hermanos Asahina lo quieran muerto jaja**

**Sin más que decir les dejo el fic.**

**Disclaimer: **Brothers Conflict no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… tan solo me pertenece el mencionado Renzo Minamoto xD

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~He Could Be My Love~**

**.**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

No podía estar sucediendo.

Esto debía de ser una mala broma del destino, mucho mejor… debía tratarse de una pesadilla en la cual estaban atrapados. Esas opciones eran preferentes que la realidad que estaban viviendo en aquellos minutos.

Masaomi, Ukyo y Wataru estaban petrificados como estatuas; sin poder hablar o si quiera respirar (Aunque esto último aún lo harían estando desmayados) debido a la noticia que Ema les acababa de dar. Una oración que era repetida una y otra vez en sus mentes, las cuales trataban de analizar cada letra hasta formar lo dicho por la castaña.

Debía de ser un error, debieron haber escuchado mal porque lo que Ema acababa de decir no podía ser verdad. Se negaban rotundamente a creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

La tensión era palpable en aquella habitación, sintiéndose tanta que por un momento Ema llego a pensar que algo malo les sucedía a sus "Hermanos", o bueno a tres de los trece ya que solo se encontraban los dos mayores y el más joven de todos. La castaña miro preocupada a Masaomi quien estaba congelado como una estatua mirándola como si acabara de decirle que el Apocalipsis estuviera próximo, Ukyo en cambio miraba a la nada y por último Wataru… bueno, el más pequeño le miraban con lagrimitas en los ojos en conjunto con sus sonrosadas mejillas infladas en un puchero.

Ema frunció el ceño, no comprendía sus reacciones después de todo no había dicho nada malo. Solo les había comentado un reciente acontecimiento que la hacía inmensamente feliz, además de otro hecho que iba a suceder este sábado. ¿Qué había de malo en ello?

Armándose de valor decidió que sería mejor hablar y romper aquel silencio.

─Masaomi-kun, Ukyo-kun ─Llamo la jovencita haciendo reaccionar al fin a sus hermanos. Estos solo le miraron con la boca abierta intentando razonar lo que ella les había dicho.

El primero en recuperarse fue el mayor de los hermanos Asahina, quien dándose valor trato de hablar sin que la voz le fallara.

─Im- Imotou-chan ─Hablo por fin el castaño en representación de sus otros dos hermanos─ ¿Podrías repetirnos lo que dijiste?, por favor creó que no entendimos bien ─O más bien no querían entender. Tanto Ukyo como Wataru miraron a Ema incrédulos.

─Ah… pues yo… ─La chica se sonrojo avergonzada de tener que repetir aquello─ Yo… tengo una cita.

Las mentes de los tres hermanos se fueron a un abismo nuevamente (En realidad solo la de dos, Wataru solo miraban con lagrimillas en sus ojos a Masaomi), tratando en vano de lograr digerirse tremenda noticia. Ema, su pequeña hermana iba a tener una cita. **SU **Ema tenía una cita. ¡¿Cómo había sucedido esto?! ¿Cómo era posible que su hermanita estuviera a punto de salir con alguien? ¡No! Mejor aún… ¿Quién había sido el bastardo que le había propuesto tremenda invitación? ¡¿Dónde estuvieron ellos para detener aquella locura?!

Pesadilla. Debía de ser una pesadilla.

─¡Onee-chan! ─Exclamo Wataru llorando mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de una desentendida Ema─ ¡No quiero que vallas! ¡No nos dejes! ¡No te cases con ese hombre malo!

La joven se sorprendio por sus palabras, sonrojándose más por la parte de "casarse". ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo era una pequeña cita, una en la cual se vería con un amigo con el que perdió contacto hace un par de años. Nada más.

─Wataru-chan no me voy a casar ─Dijo la chica con una sonrisa leve y sus mejillas sonrosadas─ Solo voy a salir con un amigo que hace mucho no he visto. No es malo, Renzo-kun es una buena persona y nos queremos mucho.

Otro golpe duro para los hermanos. Una buena persona a la que quiere mucho. ¿Acaso Ema estaba enamorada de ese tipo? ¡¿Cómo es que no sabían nada de ese tal Renzo-kun?!

─_Oh por Dios _─Pensaron horrorizados los dos hermanos mayores.

Ahora que lo recordaban… Ema si les hablo de ese tipo. Les conto de un buen amigo unos días después de su llegada a esta casa, diciendo que lo extrañaba mucho y que no había podido saber nada de él debido a la mudanza del joven a la edad de once años a otro país.

Renzo Minamoto.

El mejor amigo de Ema…

El hombre que la había invitado a salir o viceversa. La primera cita de Ema.

─Todo irá bien Wataru-chan ─Susurro la de ojos marrones sonriendo─ Renzo-kun es un gran amigo mío y acaba de venir a Japón hace unos días y él… me invito a salir.

Tanto Masaomi como Ukyo tuvieron un tic en el ojo al ver las mejillas sonrosadas de la más joven.

─Ade-Además lo invite a venir para la cena ─Comento la chica provocando que los tres hermanos Asahina se quedaran sin respiración─ Renzo-kun insistió en conocer a mis hermanos, así que yo… lo siento ─Ema suspiro avergonzada─ Debí avisar antes pero no pude… lo siento Ukyo-kun, Masaomi-kun.

El rubio sonrió forzadamente negando con la cabeza.

─No te disculpes, está bien… sería bueno conocer al amigo del que tanto nos has hablado ─Oculto con éxito la rabia en su voz.

Los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron─ ¡Arigatou! Avisare ahora mismo a Renzo-kun.

Sin más que decir la chica sonrió a Wataru y se fue de la sala dejando atrás a tres chicos que en cuanto la vieron irse tan solo sintieron que el mundo se les venía abajo.

Ema tendría una cita, y el atrevido que oso pedirle una salida vendría a cenar con ellos.

Esto era una pesadilla.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Espero les haya gustado el prólogo para iniciar, es cortito pero algo es algo. Como ya dije al inició no sé con quién emparejar a Ema, así que lo dejo a su elección de ustedes. ¿Quiénes creen que podrían ser los que robaran el corazón de la joven Asahina? –Quienes porque Ema estará en una encrucijada a la hora de decidir- Además... ¿Cómo creen que reaccionen los demás hermanos Asahina al enterarse de esta noticia? Jaja la pregunta del millón, ¿Por qué no se encontraba Juli en la escena? Pues... en el siguiente capitulo entenderán que sucedió con la ardilla xD**

**Sin más que decir me despido **

**Lovely Swan**


	2. Capítulo I

**Hola a todos! Siento la demora en actualizar, pero tuve unos problemitas y hoy recién puedo acabar el capítulo de este fic que me ha dejado sorprendida… ¿16 Reviews para el primer capítulo? O.O Esa no me la esperaba, ni tampoco lo bien que están gustando mis otros dos fics de Diabolik Lovers, tan solo puedo decir muchas gracias por tomarse la molestía de leer este fic, y sin más que decir dire: ¡Aún no decido la pareja! xD Bueno, con el tiempo veremos con quien se queda Ema jaja**

**Disclaimer: **_Brothers conflicts no me pertenece, él único que me pertenece es el nombrado Renzo Minamoto (Él cual aparece en el siguiente capitulo xD)_

* * *

**Capítulo I: Intruso **

Ema entro a su habitación velozmente, cerrando la puerta con fuerza en cuanto cayó de rodillas al suelo con sus mejillas ruborizadas. Por fin lo había dicho, finalmente logro decirles a sus hermanos mayores acerca de la llegada de Renzo. No supo si hizo lo correcto o se equivocó, pero al menos se hallaba en paz consigo misma. Adoraba a su nueva familia, los quería más que a nada, y es por eso que no quiso ocultarles aquel secreto tan grande sobre su mejor amigo y la cita que tendrían este sábado.

Por otro lado sentía también que estaba traicionando a "esas personas" al salir con alguien más que no fuera ellos. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma? No es como si ella tuviera una relación amorosa con Renzo, para nada ambos solo eran amigos y siempre lo serían. Entonces si esa era su relación… ¿Por qué le aterraba que sus hermanos conocieran a su más cercano amigo? ¿Por qué le preocupaba enormemente que esas tres "personas" supieran que ella tendría una cita?

La chica suspiro. Algunas veces ni ella misma se comprendía, y eso que eran sus propios sentimientos.

Escucho un ruido provenir de una de las maletas que estaban cerca de su cama. Frunció el ceño acercándose hasta ella y en cuanto la abrió… Juli salto enojada.

─¡Idol pervertido! ¡Encerró a Juli para aprovecharse de Chi! ─La ardilla empezó a hacer un escándalo mientras Ema suspiraba.

─Juli ─Suavemente lo llamó armándose de valor para decirle la verdad.

La ardilla para su alboroto y meneo la cabeza a un lado curioso de ver a su dueña tan nerviosa y además de tener las mejillas ruborizadas al extremo. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando su dueña hablo antes que él.

─¡Tengo una cita!

Un minuto de silencio, otro minuto de comprensión de las palabras, otro minuto de incredulidad y… un minuto más para que el volcán estallara.

─¡CCCCCHHHHIIIIIIIIIII!

Al final Ema considero mejor no haberle dicho nada.

-0-

─¡¿QUÉ?! ─El grito de Kaname por poco y deja sordos a sus dos hermanos mayores, quienes miraban como el rubio temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Ukyo suspiro, vaya día que estaba viviendo. Primero las cosas no le habían salido bien desde que se despertó, principalmente porque la alarma no sonó y se levantó al último que todos los que vivían en esa casa. Llego tarde al caso que tenía que realizar, ni siquiera logro desayunar algo y estuvo de malhumor. Luego a la hora de hacer el almuerzo se encontró con que no realizo las compras, por tanto tuvo que irse como loco a comprar ingredientes para la cocina. Para el colmo de las cosas, cajera lo tuvo una hora en fila porque un señor no decidía si quería comprar manzanas verdes o manzanas rojas… ¡¿Quién rayos hacía esperar por una estúpida elección como aquella?! Al parecer ese hombre quiso hacerle la vida imposible su ya mal día. Hizo el almuerzo tarde, y como guinda al pastel de "El peor día de Ukyo Asahina" su hermanita por la cual tiene sentimientos le da el anuncio de que tendrá una cita con otro.

Ahora tenía que aguantar los gritos de Kaname, joder en verdad este era su peor día de toda su existencia.

─Pe-pero ¡¿Cómo sucedió esto?! ─Inquirió a gritos el monje─ ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE NUESTRA IMOTOU-CHAN TENDRA UNA CITA?! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE TODO AHORA MISMO!

Masaomi frunció el ceño con molestia.

─Kaname-nii te pido que bajes tu voz, Wataru-chan está en su habitación asimilando todavía esta noticia y Ema está en su recamara preparándose para la cena a la que vendrá…

─¡¿ESE TIPO CENARA AQUÍ?! ¡¿ES QUÉ QUIERES QUE LO MATE JUNTO A LOS DEMÁS?!

Kaname estaba verdaderamente enojado e indignado. No podía creer que un tipo que acababa de invitar a salir a su hermanita estuviera a punto de venir con ellos a cenar esta noche. ¡Era una locura! ¿Qué querían Masaomi y Ukyo? ¿Querían que hubiera un asesinato? Porque eso sucedería, habría un asesinato por el corazón de Ema. Además, ese tipo no podría compararse a ellos quienes conocían a la perfección a su imotou-chan quien era obvio los preferiría siempre a ellos. Estaba muy seguro de eso.

Y por supuesto su seguridad no podía ser derrumbada por nadie. Ni siquiera por ese tipejo que vendría aquel día a su hogar.

─Por cierto… el tipo ese como lo llamas es Renzo Minamoto, mejor amigo de Ema y…

Su seguridad se acababa de desquebrajar en miles de pedazos. Pudo a lo lejos escuchar el ruido de su corazón al romperse al oír aquel nefasto nombre que Ema había pronunciado un mes atrás tan solo por curiosidad. Puede que no estuviera bien preguntar a la castaña sobre quien fue el que le dio su primer beso, y era obvio que la respuesta no le iba a gustar en lo absoluto.

La chica solo se sonrojo superando al tono rojo del cabello de Yusuke y dijo con cierta timidez: _"Mi mejor amigo, Renzo Minamoto me beso cuando tenía diez años"_. Él que vendría ese día a la casa sería el niño que le robo el primer beso a su Imotou-chan. No supo como pero otro grito salió de su boca y saco el su celular antes de iniciar las llamadas hacía el resto de los hermanos Asahina.

Esta noche vendría el robador de hermanas menores.

-0-

Cierta castaña se tapó sus oídos adolorida al escuchar tremendo grito que pego Kaname al enterarse de la noticia. ¿Tan mal había reaccionado? La joven solo rogaba porque los demás no lo tomaran de la misma forma, o al menos le dieran una oportunidad a Renzo dado que él era un buen chico.

Aunque en lugar de preocuparse por eso ahora, debería intentar seguir calmando a Juli quien estaba sufriendo en aquel momento un ataque al enterarse de su cita con su mejor amigo.

Esto en verdad no estaba saliendo como planeo que sería.

-0-

Subaru no sabía si reírse o preocuparse por la extraña escena que tenía frente a él. Una que le llamó la atención junto a Yuusuke y Natsume, quienes estaban llegando también luego de la llamada de emergencia que hizo Kaname a todos.

¿Cuál era la dichosa emergencia? Se preguntaban los presentes, en especial los hermanos que habían estado en pleno trabajo cuando el monje decidió contactarlos entre palabras ahogadas y diciendo que era el fin de todo. Al principio habían decidido ignorarlo repitiéndole que estaban trabajando, pero el rubio había insistido que su familia se acababa y que un infeliz era el culpable de todo, también dijo que Kamisama les había abandonado y que quería tirarse del balcón para acabar con su miserable existencia.

Correcto, eso último fue lo que les dijo que Kaname no estaba bien. Y todo quedo confirmado al ver al tercer hermano Asahina deprimido en una esquina. ¿Qué demonios…? Nada mejoro al dirigir la vista hacía Masaomi quien miraba al suelo derrotado y a su lado estaba Ukyo suspirando agotado.

─Eto… ¿Alguien sabe por qué están así? ─Se atrevió a preguntar al fin Iori quien ya se estaba preocupando en serio por la salud de sus hermanos mayores.

─La verdad no lo sé ─Dijo encogiéndose de hombros Fuuto sentado desde el sofá a un lado de sus hermanos mayores─ Cuando llegue ya se encontraban en ese patético estado ─Arqueó una ceja mirando al rubio en su depresión─ Así que les reste importancia y solo los ignore.

Una gota resbalo por las cabezas de los demás hermanos al oír aquello. Algunas veces el menor de los Asahina podía ser tan cruel con su propia sangre, un buen caso era como le gritaba a Kaname que parara con sus estúpidos sollozos que le daban jaqueca.

Fuuto era Fuuto después de todo. Y nunca cambiaria.

─Si serás… ─Reclamo con una mueca Yuusuke─ Eres un bastardo.

─Y tu un pervertido que se pasa horas mirando a Nee-san ─Declaro el castaño provocando la furia del pelirrojo quien estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él sino fuera porque Subaru lo sujeto.

─Vale, ahora que estamos reunidos al fin ─Canturreó Tsubaki sonriente─ ¿Cuál es la emergencia Kaname-nii?

Con solo aquellas palabras el rubio bajo la mirada aumentando su depresión junto a las de sus otros dos hermanos mayores. Tema sensible al parecer, pensaron todos por esas reacciones tan deprimentes. ¿Qué es lo que podía causar aquellas muecas de tristeza y miseria que llevaban en sus rostros? Una idea paso por la mente de Hikaru. Solo podía haber una sola persona capaz de provocar tremendas reacciones. Una chica que tenía cabello castaño, ojos marrones, rostro bonito y era la manzana de la discordia de los hermanos Asahina.

─¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido con Ema ahora? ─Pregunto Hikaru sentándose a un lado de los hombres─ Porque se trata de ella ¿No? ─Los demás se pusieron alertas al oír aquello, el hombre empezó a cansarse de no recibir respuestas─ ¡Vamos! Hablad de una vez.

En ese momento el más joven de los trece entro llorando a la sala, abrazándose al pobre Masaomi quien ni siquiera sintió la presión debido a que su mente estaba absorbida en otro mundo. Uno en el cual sus ilusiones estaban rotas respecto a su hermanita. ¿Por qué había tenido que darse cuenta de la realidad de aquella forma? ¿Por qué cuando su hermanita le dice que está a punto de salir con un chico se da cuenta que sus sentimientos por ella van más allá de la relación hermano y hermana? Menudo despistado que fue. Ni siquiera pudo luchar como sus hermanos lo habían hecho, ni siquiera logro expresarse tal cual se sentía.

Por otro lado los demás miraban con gotas en las cabezas aquellas extrañas actitudes. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? La irritación comenzaba a llegar a ellos y la paciencia empezaba a evaporarse.

─Onee-chan… ─Pronunció entre lloriqueos Wataru─ ¡ONEE-CHAN TIENE UNA CITA!

.

.

.

─¿Eh? ─Fue lo único que lograron pronunciar los presentes.

Un silencio se instauro alrededor de los trece hermanos Asahina. Cada uno procesaba las palabras del pequeño Wataru (Incluido él mismo). Cita. Ema, la chica de la cual estaban enamorados tendría una cita con otro hombre. Un tipo que ni siquiera era uno de sus malditos hermanos. ¡¿Cómo rayos sucedió aquello?! ¡¿En qué jodido momento un callejero se le insinuó a su inocente hermanita?!

Un tic en apareció en los ojos de doce de los hermanos, con la excepción de Louis quien sonrió un poco ante aquello. Era obvio que un día la pequeña Ema tendría una cita, después de todo estaba en una edad donde el amor atrapaba sin pedir opinión al respecto. Además, era algo obvio que la castaña preferiría salir con alguien que no fuera… su hermano. Bueno, no podía culpar a Ema por esta decisión. Ella no quería más disputas entre sus hermanos mayores, tampoco quería romperle a ninguno el corazón y que luego todo fuera diferente. Tal vez por eso lo estaba haciendo, porque quería conocer el amor y alejarse un poco de los Asahina para no hacerlos sufrir más de lo debido.

Porque al final, alguien siempre terminaría sufriendo por su elección. Escogiera a quien escogiera los demás terminarían destrozados al saber la cruda realidad.

─Pero eso no es algo malo ─Comento el peluquero haciendo que todos le miraran de una forma que le mando escalofríos. Sonrió nervioso─ Quiero decir, Chi-chan tiene todo el derecho de salir con quien quiera. Es joven y los jóvenes necesitan conocerse entre sí, seguro que ella solo quiere hacer más amigos. A mi juicio nuestra Imoto-chan solo está creciendo y…

─¡¿De qué mierda filosófica estás hablando Louis-nii?! ─Exclamo enojado el Idol de la familia─ ¡Nee-san tiene una cita! ¡UNA CITA CON OTRO HOMBRE!

─¡Maldita sea! ─La mesa recibió un fuerte puñetazo por parte de un pelirrojo─ ¿Se puede saber quién carajos es?

─¡¿Quién nos está quitando a nuestra preciada hermanita inocente?! ─Pregunto Tsubaki cogiendo de la camisa a Ukyo quien seguía mirando a la nada─ ¡Vamos Ukyo-nii! ¡Reacciona! –Una bofetada despertó al rubio del ensueño─ ¡HABLA UKYO-NII!

El pobre rubio reacciono poco a poco, latiéndole de paso la fuerte bofetada que recibió por parte de su hermano menor. Hizo una mueca y con su mano se sobo el daño en la mejilla, ahora tendría una marca. Una fulminante mirada fue dirigida a Tsubaki, quien parecido ignorarlo al volver a zarandearlo con fuerza mareándolo en el proceso. ¿Es que nadie podría tener ni un poquito de delicadeza al preguntar las cosas?

─En primera suéltame Tsubaki ─El albino lo soltó sin rechistar─ En segunda el que nos está quitando a nuestra hermanita es un amigo de la infancia que ha regresado del extranjero ─Un aura oscura cubrió a los recién llegados haciéndole tragar en seco─ Ema dice que es un buen chico…

─¡Un buen chico mis calzones! ─El reclamo por parte de Fuuto fue claro─ Lo que ese tipo quiere es lo que todos queremos de Nee-san. Quiere que sea suya.

Al parecer al recordar ese minúsculo detalle el silencio regreso a la habitación, la cual extrañamente bajo unos grados. Ese tema nunca se tocaba, y al parecer cierto hermano menor metió la pata.

─Fuuto-kun ─Regaño el mayor de todos con seriedad─ No vuelvas a decir…

─¿Decir qué? ¿La verdad? ─Cuestiono el castaño─ ¿Quieres que mienta Masa-nii? ¿Quieres que diga que no estoy interesado en Ema? ¿O quieres que no diga que todos los presentes aquí a excepción de Louis-nii están que se mueren por nuestra hermanita?

Las palabras del Idol fueron lo que él mismo deseo que fueran, una puñalada tan dura que muchos se tambalearan avergonzados de aquella verdad. Muchos como Natsume, Tsubaki, Subaru o el mismo Fuuto admitían sus sentimientos, otros solo se negaban aún a reconocerlos.

Y eso era lo que le molestaba a uno de los más jóvenes, que personas como Ukyo o Masaomi siguieran diciendo que "No" a sus sentimientos por Ema; salvo que desde otro punto de vista era lo mejor, debido a que así ellos jamás tendrían alguna oportunidad con la chica si seguían por ese camino.

─¿Qué saben de ese amigo de Ema…? ─Natsume no termino de hablar porque Hikaru le interrumpió.

─Se de quien habla Ukyo-nii ─Lentamente todos le miraron con los ojos entrecerrados─ Investigue acerca de él una vez que Ema lo menciono. Debe tratarse de Renzo Minamoto.

Masaomi se sorprendió al oír ese nombre, el mismo del cual su hermana menciono momentos atrás.

─Si, ese es ─Acordó sorprendido.

Hikaru sonrió de lado.

─Renzo Minamoto, tercer hijo de los famosos músicos Minamoto ─Contó el cuarto hermano─ Sabe tocar cinco instrumentos los cuales son el piano, violín, guitarra, saxofón y la batería. Dicen que es un genio de la música el cual tiene una magia a la hora de hacer disfrutar a los demás de sus creaciones ─Asintió con la cabeza─ Ha estudiado en Londres por años, y sé que hace poco se graduó. Vuelve a Japón para un reencuentro con su familia, aunque al parecer también para saber de Ema… interesante.

─¿Interesante? ─Azuza parpadeo─ ¿A qué rayos llamas interesante?

─Llamó interesante a este chico, ya que al parecer será un nuevo competidor por el corazón de nuestra Imotou-chan.

Yusuke palideció. ¿Iba enserio? ¡¿Cómo rayos esperaban competir contra alguien así?! Si sabía tocar cinco instrumentos, se graduó en Londres y estaba forrado en billetes se acababan de hallar a un rival que estaba en la propia cima. Y lo único que tenía para decir Hikaru era "interesante". Le entraron ganas de golpear al afeminado.

─¡Ah! ─Dijo de repente Ukyo sonriendo nerviosamente─ Se me olvidaba comentarles algo más importante.

Natsume arqueó una ceja─ ¿Más importante que la jodida cita de Ema?

─Eto… si ─El segundo hermano se dio valor mientras Masaomi suspiraba tapándose los oídos al igual que un deprimido Kaname y el pequeño Wataru─ Pues… verán… es sobre el joven Minamoto.

─¿Y qué sucede con él? ─Pregunto con fastidio Subaru.

─Vendrá a cenar esta noche, o mejor dicho… dentro de una hora.

.

.

.

─¡¿EEHHH?!

Aquel grito retumbo por todo el condominio, incluso el planeta tierra pudo escuchar la enorme queja que ocho celosos hermanos dieron al aire.

-0-

Ema por poco y da un salto de terror cuando escucho aquel grito que era capaz incluso de paralizar a un ejército de soldados. Estaba segura que el resto de sus hermanos acababan de enterarse sobre su cita, y sobre la llegada de Renzo en un una hora más. ¿Debería bajar e intentar calmarlos? La joven se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y suspiro al decidir que no sería lo mejor. Si bajaba en aquellos momentos los demás de seguro que intentarían preguntarle hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre Renzo, y eso sí que no lo haría. Ema quería que lo conocieran y simplemente se llevaran bien. ¿Era mucho pedir aquello? tal vez hubiera sido mejor no dejarle conocer a los Asahina aún, hubiera sido mejor esperar un tiempo más… el Sábado cuando llegara para su salida de amigos por ejemplo.

Miro con cierta tristeza como Juli estaba en silencio. El roedor noto la preocupación de su dueña y opto por rendirse. No quería que ella estuviera en ese estado, y si para hacerla feliz tenía que aceptar a un lobo tendría que hacerlo por ella. Así que solo dijo un: _"Lo aceptare por Chi, pero lo estaré vigilando. ¡Es un lobo más a la manada!"_, sin decir más salió de la habitación haciéndola reír.

─Gracias Juli ─Pronuncio más cómoda cuando observo como Louis entraba a la habitación con una leve sonrisa─ Louis-san ¿Qué…?

─Vine a arreglarte para la cena de esta noche ─Dijo con simpleza el peluquero─ Chi-chan debe estar hermosa hoy para el reencuentro con su amigo.

Un adorable rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica, quien brindo una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento. En verdad necesitaba ayuda porque quería impresionar a su amigo, y no por cuestiones amorosas sino porque quería demostrarle que al igual que él había cambiado con el pasar de los años. ¿Cómo estaría él? No lo había visto desde que tenían once, y por otro lado la cita quedo acordado por teléfono y correos electrónicos.

Estaba ansiosa por verlo al fin, poder presentarle a su familia y poder también hablar con él sobre sus confusos sentimientos por "esas personas". Renzo sabría ayudarla.

O al menos eso esperaba sino estaría perdida para siempre porque como iban sus pensamientos… tal vez se había enamorado de un Asahina, o mejor dicho… de cuatro Asahinas.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por ahora xD Creó que los deje en la mejor parte jeje Y como podrán ver hare un dulce… ¿Quinteto amoroso? ¡Eh! No sé cómo se dice para estas ocasiones, si será tal vez pentágono no estoy segura (?) Dejando esa bromita de lado… ¿Quiénes creen que sean los que atormentan el corazón de nuestra querida Ema? Uh uh quien acierte… tendrá la posibilidad de pedirme que haga un fic con la pareja que quieran (Siempre que sea Ema la prota), incluso es válido un triángulo amoroso jaja**

**Sin más que decir les dejo y me disculpo porque el capi sea corto, tratare que el próximo sea más largo lo prometo. Aunque me pregunto cuál será la reacción de los hermanos al conocer al famoso Renzo xD Ahora si los dejo y espero que les haya gustado jeje**

**Lovely Swan **


End file.
